


A thousand years

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, The Man Who Would Be King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer





	A thousand years

Castiel lifted his foot about to bring it down, the poor fish was flopping around suffocating. He only wanted to put it out of its misery, let it find peace. "Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish." his brother spoke hand on his shoulder.  
Castiel looked up at his brother eyebrows furrowed, "But brother the fish is dying, should we not show mercy for the poor creature?" Castiel questioned head tilting to the side. His older brother smiled and looked at the fish, "One day this fish will do great things, but for that to happen you must leave it be, Castiel." he explained, Castiel looked from his brother to the fish and nodded his head, he stepped away.

Castiel waited to find the importance of this small creature, he watched it as it evolved. The species changing as it grew different appendages throughout the years.  
Castiel grew to care for the creature, and with each passing day it came to resemble that of a human.  
It became beautiful, the colors it held were more vivid than that of anything he'd ever seen. Finally the fish finished it's evolution, and before him stood a man. The man couldn't see him, he tilted his head and asked his brother, "Micheal why is this human so important?"  
"In time, Castiel you will see." his brother replied, Castiel nodded watching the human known as Dean. One day he hoped to speak to Dean, to tell him of the journey he'd witnessed and how much he'd come to care for him. To let Dean know how long he had waited.


End file.
